Minkfi Yawa
You may feel free to draw fan art for this character, and I will gladly add it to Minkfi Yawa's fan art section. Minkfi is a young cat-mink with no family. Unlike most other characters backstories where their characters' parents die, Minkfi is her own parents. She used to have an obsession with roman numerals, giving herself the middle name 'Ivyson'. She is an auburn brown cat-mink with round, black glasses and a cream turtleneck. She can be considered short. She is quite young with little suspicions. Minkfi is known for her passive nature, but she can be aggravated sometimes. If she does, she will be sarcastic and rude. But if you don't get on her bad side, she will be nice, naive and easily convinced. She is skilled at knitting, and enjoys warm weather. Too warm and she will feel nauseous, due to her unstable health conditions. Minkfi is easy to befriend, and a loyal companion. Although she does tend to lounge around and let others do the hard work, but she always feels sorry afterwards. She never learns from her mistakes, unfortunately. She likes dieting but she can never get it to work. Below are some of her relationships with other monsters. Relations Super 8 Minkfi's childhood friend and supportive yet grumpy companion, he serves as almost a brother to Minkfi and is often seen riding around on her shoulder. The two are inseparable, and, if in danger, will always rush to one another's aid. Needleteeth Not much is to be said about Needleteeth and Minkfi's relationship. He is a tough, strong skeleton, and she is a mere cat-mink. They are more acquaintances, and Minkfi relies on Needleteeth only a bit. Emmi Minkfi's friend, who is bordering on colleague, yet balances out Minkfi's nature and helps her. Doll Minkfi's worst enemy since an encounter on the internet and a past, unneeded quarrel. They still often get into heated exchanges on Undernet. Jutebox Minkfi thinks that Jutebox is a bit mean, and, after a small exchange, Minkfi has grown to dislike him. Korriet Minkfi and Korriet met once. Needless to say, they weren't on such good terms with each other, and they still hate each other to this very day. Love Interest(s) Single When she gains a proper interest, I will list it here. She is pansexual. AUs Sciencetale Minkfi serves as a neurologist in this AU. She is quite intelligent, and is rarely dependent on others. She secretly dislikes most of the things they do to the test subjects, but believes herself to be important to the operation, so continues her work. Abilities Contagion Due to Minkfi's seemingly constant illness, she has a contagious flu. It isn't really much of an ability, but iit is certainly something. She won't sneeze on you, but sometimes forgets to look away when discharging nasal fluids. Archery Minkfi may be somewhat awkward, but she's great with a bow. The young cat-mink has talents, you know, and she ain't afraid to use 'em. Karate Minkfi is a brown belt in karate - she claims; "It's one step away from black belt, okay!?" She is extremely protective about this ability, which means that sometimes she messes up. She can apparently do a 'great' flying kick. Meaning she crashes into a wall. Flavour Text Battle: Small and innocent. You feel compelled to talk to her, but she is poised for battle. ''(Encounter, Pacifist) ''Minkfi wipes her nose with her sleeve. ''(Check, Pacifist) ''She will just keep talking to annoy you. ''(Check x2 and onwards, Pacifist) ''Minkfi smiles with glee. ''(Gift, Pacifist) ''Minkfi feels hurt and betrayed. See what you've done?! ''(Insult, Pacifist) ''Minkfi sobs and gives up. ''(Insult x2, Pacifist) ''She hadn't expected that. ''(Death, Pacifist) ------ ''Minkfi stares at you blankly. ''(Encounter, Genocide) ''Scrap of fur. ''(Check x1 and onwards, Genocide) ''She accepts it wearily. ''(Gift, Genocide) ''She knew it. ''(Insult x1 and onwards, Genocide) ''She doesn't beg or hold onto life. ''(Death, Genocide) ------ '''Her Neutral Run dialogue is the same as her Pacifist Run dialogue.' Trivia * Minkfi is the only one of my characters that my brother likes. * Minkfi was created in December 2015, as my very first character. * Minkfi was created before the I knew the wiki. * Minkfi was made for this wiki, but I feel like she, and all other ocs on this wiki, should have their own series. * Her original sprite has been deleted, and I don't plan on showing it again. * She is the opposite of a claustrophobe, enjoying small spaces and disliking and fearing large spaces, thinking they have too many shady corners. * Minkfi used to have terrible lung problems, due to a previous smoking addiction. Undernet Account Minkfi's Undernet account is Kit10Mink, an account responsible for many blog posts in the Undernet community. It also tends to annoy some people, judging by the fact that Minkfi has the mind of a grandma when it comes to the Undernet. She doesn't particularly not know how to use it, but along the lines of monitoring things is what she's bad at. She isn't useful to go to when needing coding or help of any sort. Stats ATK ATK- 8 DEF DEF- 10 HP HP- 65 Gallery The images in this gallery were made by the user HOI11111 and LennyFacedCupcake! Thank you! The bottom picture is also a wonderful drawing by SquidFairy! I thank her for the wonderful fan art, too, and I welcome you to make any fan art you wish of my wonderful mink! Don't be shy! (NOTE: Please, do be active otherwise your art will be removed/not added. An example of this is the user named Derpagonair, yet their art is still featured in the comments.) Credits TheSecondEdgeOfTheBlade for Minkfi's Battle Sprite, LennyFacedCupcake, HOI11111 and SquidFairy for the fan art! If you want to be featured here, too, you can make some yourself! I am guaranteed to add it, but the note above still applies. Category:Female Category:Joyful Category:Fanmade Category:Minkfi Yawa Category:Cat-Mink Creature Category:Neutral Creature Category:Fanon